1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent 4461820 discloses a stator in which insulation paper is provided between coils corresponding to different phases at end faces of a stator core in the rotation axis direction. The insulation paper adopted in the stator is assembled by bonding nose portions to flat portions.